Forgiveness
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Gin tries to get Yukimura to forgive him for Sakura's tragic death, but he won't listen. Will he ever forgive his famous father or will he hate him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Forgiveness

Akita family centric

Manga-centric

Canon universe

Summary: Gin tries to get Yukimura to forgive him, but will Yukimura forgive his famous father?

Chapter 1-Anger

"I've told you a thousand times, brother…but I…can't forgive him." said Yukimura. Weed's ears dropped, "But why?" he asked.

Yukimura sighed, "He left mother, that's why!" he spat as he left the area. As he was leaving, he brushed into Ken. Ken looked at Yukimura before speaking.

"What's his deal, Leader?" asked Ken puzzled. Weed sighed, "He hates father. He says he left mother alone, but that's not what I've heard around the army." he said. Ken raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly have you heard?" he asked.

"That someone named Lucy tricked Sakura." said Gin walking inside. "Father! Gin-dono!" they said in unison. Gin looked at his lastborn son, "I've asked someone, and they said that Lucy told Sakura-chan that I was in the forest at the base of the Northern Alps." he said lying down.

"It was her daughter, Redfang." he finished.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hello, brother!" said Joe has he brought a bird to him and set down in front of him. Yukimura looked at him, "Are you trying to tell me to forgive him?" he asked. Joe sighed, "Mother wouldn't like it if you hated father for the rest of your life. She'd be heartbroken." he said.

"I forgave him, why can't you?" he asked.

Chapter 2-Sadness


	2. Chapter 2

Forgiveness

Akita family centric

Manga-centric

Canon universe

Summary: Gin tries to get Yukimura to forgive him, but will Yukimura forgive his famous father?

Chapter 2-Sadness of a spirit

Yukimura looked up at the night sky and sighed, "Why have my brothers forgiven him?" he said. "Is it because I'm not the same color as them?" he asked.

"I see you're plagued by some issues there." said a voice. Yukimura looked behind him to see Redfang standing there. "Hey there…" he said. Redfang walked up to him, "I know you're dead and all but, Weed and Joe really wanted me to tell you about what happened to Sakura." she said. Yukimura's ear twitched, "…I'm listening." he said.

"My mother Lucy lost her mate in the war ten years ago. Unable to cope, she blamed Gin for her loss. She waited until he fell in love and was about to be a father, then she started her plan. When your father left on a mission, she told her that he was at the forest at the base of the Northern Alps. She left in the opposite direction that Gin was…never to see him again." she said. Yukimura's eyes widened, "You mean your mother is the one responsible for my mother's death and not Gin!" he yelled. Redfang nodded, "Yes she was, when I tried talking to her about it, she just yelled at me. She said they deserved it for his death." she replied.

"But isn't Sniper your father?" asked Yukimura. Redfang nodded, "Yes he is, but he died…in the war. I never met him." she said. "Why don't you go talk to your father?" she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"What?" said Gin shocked. Lucy was standing right in front of him, grinning maliciously. "Why hello there, Gin. It sure has been a while since we've last seen each other." she said. He growled,

"Why the hell are you here? I thought my son exiled you!" he yelled. Lucy laughed, "Like I'd listen to that runt! He's acts too much like his mother!" she said. Gin tackled her to the ground, "Why you, you think you can just walk on in here and say that shit! I should kill you!" he screamed.

"Father!" yelled Yukimura as he floated to him. Gin didn't move, "If it wasn't for you, my son would still be alive!" he yelled.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Forgiveness

Epilogue-Fight and forgiveness

Gin slammed Lucy into a tree, "You killed my mate and my son! You don't deserve to be here! EVER!" he screamed. Yukimura watched in awe, "I have to go get my brothers!" he thought floating to where they were.

"Stop!" yelled Redfang. She was hesitant to help. Should she help her mother or the one she saw as her father?

"Shiro help us please! Stop your grandson…" she said, praying to the great bearhound…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Weed! Joe!" yelled Yukimura as he floated toward them. The pair ran over to their brother, "What's wrong!" asked Weed. Yukimura looked behind him and smirked, "Dad just found Lucy, and he's pissed! Wanna help him?" Weed and Joe looked at one another and they nodded.

"Sure…I guess." said Weed. Joe sighed, "We had to punish her sometime." he said. The three ran back to their father…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Lucy…you know the laws of Ohu. You have to be punished for your crimes." Gin said sternly, glaring at her. Lucy glared back at him, blood pouring from her wounds.

"…Never, you fool." she breathed. "I will never bow to you…Sniper would never have bowed down to your rules." she said, referring to her second mate. Gin snarled, "Don't mention his name." he spat.

"Dad!" yelled Yukimura as he and his living brothers arrived. Gin looked behind him, "Ah, my sons. You got here just in time…" he said turning his focus back to Lucy. "Would you help me with dealing with her?" he asked.

The three boys looked at one another, "Well, she did hurt our mother…" began Joe. "And she did inadvertently cause my death…" added Yukimura. Weed sighed, "And she did fall in love with an asshole…" said Weed. His brothers stared at him weirdly, "What…? I was just…" he began. "Let's just get this over with…" said Gin…

Lucy looked at the four dogs, "…You're not going to do that, are we? Cause well…" she began. The four grinned evilly, "…Fuck…" she said as they brought out the mushrooms…

Hours later…

"Pah, look at her now…we really did a number on her…didn't we?" said Joe looking at Lucy's dead body. Yukimura rolled over laughing hysterically, "Oh god that was so much fun!" he said between laughing fits. Weed sighed, "That was a good stress reliever." he said.

Gin walked up, "Well, what should we do with her body? Leave it with Sniper's bones?" he asked.

Weed nodded, "Sure." he said dragging Lucy's dead body.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Lucy's body lay next to Sniper's scattered bones. Her spirit appeared next to them, looking pissed. Hougen appeared next to her.

"…They killed you too, huh?" he asked. Lucy nodded, "…With the mushrooms, I take it?" he asked. Lucy nodded again. Genba appeared, "Those damn Ohu soldiers, always with the shrooms! I swear they are so high!" he groaned.

Fin…


End file.
